


Contract Work

by BubbleBtch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, paying for sex, technically prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetra has a job offer for Junkrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Work

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF ORAL SEX WITH THESE TWO.

There was a tight coil in her stomach.

Symmetra was hunched over in her bed, propped up on the wall and facing the heavily fortified and shuttered window. Her eyes were tightly shut and her teeth gritted in concentration. Her hands were wrapped around the length of a loudly buzzing vibrator wand that was firmly pressed to her panty covered groin.

Symmetry's hips jerked toward the uncomfortably hard buzzing head of the vibrator, but all the unconscious moment did was dislodge it from her clit. She quickly replaced the head to it's previous position, but it was once again bucked off by her body's attempts to get closer to the pleasure.

Her mind began to wander away from the memory she had summoned of her last sexual encounter, to ideas on how to improve the device that she had created out of hard light for her night-time activities. Her face twisted into a scowl as her mind refused to follow her body's orders and she soon gave up on achieving an orgasm, removing the vibrator from her groin. With the loss of the intense sensation, the coil in her stomach immediately began to loosen, but with it's disappearance she did not get the relief that she had been aiming for.

She brought to mind the schematics that she had created, but knew that she would be unable to create a better prototype without access to different materials then just her hard light. Hard light, while a perfect building material that was durable and visually pleasing was not forgiving when pressed with delicate flesh. She would need rubber or latex to soften the harsh materials and she was unwilling to request resources be brought in just so she could make personal equipment.

Symmetra banished the blueprints from her mind and set her failed vibrator aside. If she could not release the tension inside of her, then she would sleep.

Symmetra had only been able to force herself to a bare handful of lack luster orgasms since temporarily joining Overwatch. She had been instructed to only bring the bare essentials when coming to the base, and knowing that everything would be carefully checked, Symmetra had not brought along any of her personal collection of sexual tools. She had assumed that her time being part of Overwatch would have been much shorter, or that she would have found other ways to releave the tension that made a habit of settling in her stomach.

She had miscalculated.

Since she was unable to use mechanical assistance in her pleasure, her mind unwillingly turned toward the messier and more difficult to acquire human assistance.

Symmetra had often hired professionals while with Vishkar. The corporation had supplied her with a list of approved professionals and she had acquired a small amount of favored individuals who would follow her instructions to the letter. But those professionals were out of reach, and she was forced to consider her options.

She could not simply find an escort in the nearby town, such transactions were not legal in the area and Talon could possibly threaten or bribe whomever she chose. Similar reasons were applied to finding a random individual in a bar or club. Though Symmetra also had to acknowledge the fact that she had no experience with inciting a temporary relationship outside of a transaction. She was not yet so desperate to make a fool of herself in a public venture in front of strangers.

With finding a civilian partner being struck out of her list of options, Symmetra's slowly sinking mind turned toward her team. She would not prefer to have a sexual encounter with her co-workers but with how her options were narrowed she was unsure if she could avoid it. Many names were struck off the list, pre-existing relationships, non-comparability, her own sexual orientation, until the it had shortened to just three names: McCree, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Reinhardt.

She was certain that McCree would be open to a single night of pleasure, but was also just as certain that he would not be open for the business transaction that she would intend it to be. He, if his comments could be believed, was a man who enjoyed sex, and would be expecting to receive reciprocation. He was not a first choice.

Symmetra wavered over Reinhardt. Both his age and his mannerisms made him seem as though he would not be open for a single night, nor would he want to enter into a relationship with her. Though if she presented her request in a way that would make him call upon his honor she might be able to menuvor him into a single night.

Roadhog was not visually pleasing. He was very much so a wild card whom she had not real idea on the personality of. He could hypothetically be bought, but wether or not he would be able to fulfill her particular requests was another matter. The mask he wore would have to be removed, and she doubted money alone could make such a thing happen.

Junkrat. The thought of him, his disorder and chaos, made Symmetra's lips twist. As a mercenary, he could possible be open to simply being hired, and while not always doing so in expected ways, he had a history of completing jobs. Of the four, he was both the most likely to be easily convinced while also the hardest to predict.

But he could be bought, as his work in Overwatch showed.

Symmetra let out a gentle sigh as she sunk deeper, her mind calming as she came to a decision. She would approach Junkrat with the proposition first.

* * *

 

"Wot?"

He was covered in soot, his body in a hunch and his hair was still smoldering from the loud explosion that had allowed her to easily locate him. Symmetra was not regretting her plan, but she was making adjustments to what the parameters of the job would be.

"I said, that I have a job request for you. Would you be willing to discuss terms?" Symmetra was standing feet away, arms crossed and hip cocked as she stared down her nose at the confused man.

Junkrat threw a glance at the wall of a man behind him before leering toward Symmetra, his whole body looking unbalanced as he flashed his teeth at her. "Wot's a shelia like you need to be destroyed? Your little turrets not doing the job for yeh?"

The jab at her creations did not make her annoyed, but it did add a bit of a bite to her words, "I do not need anything destroyed. The job that I am requesting of you is not related to the battle field nor your explosives."

His smile stayed wide, but his eyebrows lowered as he thought about her words. His head cocked as he folded his arms, mirroring her own body language. "So you need something stolen do ya? Or," Junkrat sneered at her, his voice turning cruel, "do you need some block put down for a dirt nap? This why you're askin' us instead of going to the team? Need somebody to do yer dirty work so you can keep your pretty little outfit clean?"

Symmetra closed her eyes for a moment, banishing the filthy man from her sight as she inhaled and forced down the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Neither. I need neither, and I am only hiring you, Junkrat. Not Roadhog."

Junkrat dropped his exaggerated mimic of her body language and straightened up for a few bare seconds before going back to his hunch. "Not sure what else I can do for ya sheila. Besides me and Hog are a pair. Where I go, he goes. No exception."

Symmetra gritted her teeth and darted a quick look at Roadhog. He had been silent as always through the conversation and she desperately wished that she had had the patience to catch Junkrat alone. She would be too embarrassed to do this in front of any of the others, but while this was also a strain on her nerves, no one else but Junkrat ever spoke to the man. It was unlikely that Roadhog would spread the subject of her job offer around. Symmetra took a fortifying breath, straightened her spine, folded her arms behind her back and bit the bullet.

"Since joining with Overwatch, I have been unable to properly release stress. The usual methods that I employed while working with Vishkar are currently unavailable to me. I have been forced to seek alternate methods to relieving the high stress that is being put on my body. This is where you come in. Should you be willing to accept the job, then I will be using you to relax." The man was still confused, his grin fading and his eyebrows creating a pucker on his forehead. She had to come out and say it. "I would be paying you a sum to preform certain sexual acts, that would be spelled out in the contract, upon my person. Cunnilingus in particular."

The back of her neck felt as though it was sunburnt as she watched his jaw drop and his eyes widen. Even Roadhog snorted and choked, causing him to beat his chest while she stood tall and deeply regretted ever joining up with Overwatch.

Junkrat seemed to have a few false starts. Closing his mouth. Opening it. Raising his metal hand, a single finger raised. Slowly letting it hang slack. Symmetra tried not to make eye contact with him, even while she would not let her gaze drop. If she were to look down now she would run from the room.

Junkrat finally spoke. "What kind of sum are we talking here?" He sounded a little choked up, like he had just got done coughing out smoke from a too near explosion.

She rattled off the amount that she was willing to pay for pleasure after so long. It was embarrassingly high.

Junkrat's grin was suddenly back in place, "Well that is a little somethin' for a rainy day." The man bent a little lower to the ground, his peg leg making too loud of a noise as it creaked under the shifting weight of his new position, "What are your terms?"

Symmetra ignored the frantic pumping of her blood as she raised her hand and twitched the contract she had spent most of the morning writing into the air in front of her, "First you would need to bath."

* * *

 

Symmetra was not regretting her decision. But she was repeating that fact to herself over and over again as she dried her hair. She had left the female showers just minutes before and was still in just her bathrobe as she waved a hair dryer toward her long dripping locks. Symmetra determinedly did not look at the clock. It was ten or so minutes before the time scheduled for the "job" to be done, and she was not anxious. She was not.

She did not jump at the sound of a hard knock on the door but she did rush for the handle when a loud voice called, "Ay, Symmetra open up!"

She hissed at Junkrat as she wrenched open the door, "The terms demanded that you be discreet, and you are early!" It was at this time that she actually took in what he looked like.

His skin was clean for the first time she had seen him and she was startled at the shear amount freckles that adorned his shoulders and the tops of his cheeks. He could have looked boyish if it were not for the insane look in his eyes and his never ending sneer. He was also dripping wet, she was willing to bet that he had left a trail of water droplets all the way to her door.

Her eye darted down to see the rest of him, and she nearly snarled in anger. "Those shorts are filthy." They were too. They were the exact same ones from this morning and had obviously not been washed. There was no way he was getting on her bed in those, she was loathing just the thought of letting him into her room like that. But he had already shouldered her aside and stepped through the door.

"Nice place ya got here. Me and Roady's don' look half as good." He was already across the room poking at the pillows on her bed. She strode toward him and smacked his hands away.

"Your shorts are disgusting and will not touch my bed. The contract clearly stated that you were to be clean for the job."

He leaned back a little as she got into his space, gripping the pillow that he had sullied with his touch in her hands. He threw her a smirk, "Aww, now sheila you got me into a shower already, I am clean. Ya didn' say nothin 'bout my cloths. But if you want em off your bed so bad I don't mind, eh, removing them." His hands were already on the belt buckle as he was talking.

"No." She smacked his hands away from his own hips, the back of her neck feeling hot at his insinuation. It had been a term in the contract that he was to stay clothed at all times, to keep him from giving into the temptation of having penetrative sex with her or touching her with his cock. While she was not against having penetrative sex, it was not something that she wanted to do with the uncouth junker.

Symmetra's mind was racing. She had first planned to lay back on her bed and let him kneel on her bad while raising her hips to his mouth, but with how soot covered his shorts were that scenario was thrown no longer possible. Her mind jumped to the pillow in her hands, she was going to have to wash it anyway, the idea of him having touched it was enough to give her the urge to bleach the entire room. It wouldn't be a large loss to simply throw out once the night was through. Symmetra dropped it to the floor at the side of the bed and demanded, "On your knees."

Junkrat's eyebrows rose as his grin grew lavish, "Ohh, sheila-"

Symmetra's harsh words cut him off. "Be silent. Your mouth is not here to speak."

The junker paused for a moment before dropping to his knees, the metal one making a loud thump despite the pillow. Soon Symmetra was looking down at the still wet and dripping junker as he looked up at her with a grin, waggling his eye brows as if to say, 'lets get started.'

Symmetra was suddenly, vividly, aware of the fact that she would have to make the first move. That she would have to climb onto the bed, lift her bathrobe, spread her legs, and lead his head to her core.

Symmetra did not regret her decision. But she was nervous. Nerves were allowed, regret was not.

She delicately made her way onto the bad, ignoring the eyes on her as she sat too far toward the middle of the bed instead of the edge. She couldn't remove her hands from the blue silk the lay on her thighs, couldn't draw open her robe to bare herself to the man in front of her. So she took command of the situation in a different way. Symmetra lifted a single foot, pulling the silk of her bathrobe between her thighs as not to flash Junkrat, and demanded, "Kiss it. We are going to start slow. Work your way slowly up my legs," and as an after thought, "You may use your hands."

The junker huffed with a quiet laugh and delicately took her foot in-between his two hands. The contrast between his hot flesh and the cold metal made her toes flex in a twitch. He gently placed his puckered lips to the joint of her big toe in a chaste peck, before blowing his hot breath over her foot and gripping her ankle firmly and dragging his hot wet tongue along the arch of her foot.

Symmetra gasped, both from shock and from the ticklish feel of the drag of his tongue. She couldn't keep her leg from jerking in an attempt to get away, but his grip on her ankle kept her in place. She could feel his teeth on her skin as he grinned at the trick he had played on her before they nipped at her ankle's tendon. Symmetra looked toward the single window and grit her teeth. She would not be weak. She would keep her composure and keep in control.

Junkrat nipped and licked up her leg. Paying special attention to the curves of muscle on the bottom of it, but eventually he ran out of easily reached flesh. Her leg as far extended as it would go, and to go farther would demand that he move from his kneeling position. Symmetra daintily lifted her other, ignored leg and waggled it in front of where his face would be. She was still looking out the window, controlling her breathing and not looking at what the man was doing, but being unable to do anything about the blood that was slowly spreading from her cheeks, down to her chest.

If she had been looking she might have been able to prepare herself for what was coming.

The junker caught her toes in his mouth and sucked, thrusting his tongue between them as his hands reached out and gripped her calves, pulling her toward him on the bed. The noise she let out was not a shriek. It was not.

"Ju-junkrat! That is not slow!" Symmetra struggled to sit back up from where she had fallen at the sudden move without removing her hands from between her thighs. The sudden move had nearly dislodged her robe from between her legs, making her press her fists into her own groin, and she couldn't help rolling her hips into the silk with another gasp as Junkrat dragged his tongue up her leg to the back of her knee where he pressed his open mouth to her flesh and gave a suck, scraping his teeth on the sensitive flesh.

Symmetra's toes curled.

She removed one hand from her robe to lever herself up to see what the crazy man between her thighs were doing. She did not regret her decision, it was important to get a visual on the man who was taking liberties with her orders. But Symmetra dearly wished she had not made eye contact.

The junker's eyes burned into hers from his place attached to the back of her knee. He was gently maneuvering her legs just a bit wider, stroking her jumping with his thumbs as his fingers dug into her giving flesh and slowly pulled her closer and closer toward the edge of the bed.

Toward his mouth.

Symmetra managed to bite back the whimper that rose up her throat at the thought, but the seconds that it cost her brought Junkrat farther up her thigh. He nipped at the visible muscles straining in her thighs and while his mouth was preoccupied with one leg, the other was being firmly stroked by his flesh hand. The prosthetic was busy holding her twitching leg in place as it suffered under his teeth.

"D-don't leave any marks." Her voice was becoming quieter, and her eyes darted around the room, trying to keep from meeting the junker's gaze, but being unable to stay away for long.

The room seemed to be getting hotter, and Symmetra was suddenly aware of how the silk clung to the patches of wet skin that hadn't dried from her shower. How her still wet hair clung to any skin that it touched. She had lost control of her breathing with Junkrat's sudden movement and now her chest rose and fell with her gasps. She managed to dart her eyes toward Junkrat's, this time with the purpose of giving another order when she saw that his eyes were no longer watching her face.

He was watching her hips gently roll into her wrist, her hand planted in the bedding between her thighs for leverage.

Symmetra blushed harder, snatching her hand away from the bed. She pressed it into her heaving chest.

Her eyes widened as they met Junkrat's gaze. His eyes had followed the fast movement, and for a single beat they both stared at each other. Symmetra, choking on her tongue as she realized her mistake, Junkrat, his lips splitting in a grin right before he surged forward toward her now unguarded cunt.

Symmetra was once more surprised onto her back as Junkrat pulled her forward and up, her hips leaving the bed as he spread her thighs as wide as they would go with his shoulders. His arms going underneath of her thighs as his hands gripped her hips, angling her toward him.

Her silk robe was flipped out of his way with a quick bite and toss of his head. She was very suddenly bare before his eyes and her hands clapped over her eyes even as her back arched to make the position easier to maintain.

Junkrat paused for a heart beat. And then another. Symmetra was not regretting anything. But maybe she should have shaved? It wasn't discussed but she assumed that with how filthy he was all the time, a bit of hair wouldn't be an issue. Of course, Symmetra had more than 'a bit of hair'. Maybe she looked funny? No that couldn't be it. But there had to be something! Why wasn't he doing anyth-

"Symmetra, can ay?" Junkrat's hot breath washed over her core, making her hair stand on end, and certain parts of her flutter in anticipation. "Ya look so good, but ay need ya to saw something. I need ya to say yes. Come on sheila."

Symmetra felt his hands flex on her hips and she managed to forced a word through her suddenly tight throat.

"yes"

The word was quiet and shallow. But in the anticipatory silence it was heard loud and clear.

Junkrat's head dropped those last meager inches and Symmetra felt his hair tickle her thighs, leaving wet trails before her mind shattered. Junkrat swept his tongue from the bottom to the top of her wet cunt. Her hands slammed to the bed and gripped the sheets with a twist as her head dug into the mattress. She did not make any noise, but it was a good thing that Junkrat had such wide shoulders or she might have bruised his head with how her thighs tried to clinch together.

The junker went at her like a dog, using his wide tongue to split her down the middle, digging in deep but not quite reaching inside of her, and rubbing hard on her clit. It was more of the startling sensation than actual technic that threw her over the edge so quickly, but within moments the coil that had living in Symmetra's stomach for weeks snapped and she felt as though Junkrat had set off a cherry bomb next to her head.

Symmetra took a while to come back to herself. Her eyes slowly focused back on the while of her ceiling, and her hands relaxed their grip on the sheets. She could barely hear over the thumping in her ears. Symmetra could feel Junkrat licking and sucking her thigh, the man having dropped her hips back to the bed. His hands now on her legs, the metal one holding her under her knee, keeping the leg still for his ministrations and the other stroking its fingers lightly over her jumping stomach.

Symmetra was suddenly aware of the cold air on her body. It seemed as though her robe had gotten quite messy during her orgasm. While the belt was still loosely tied around her waist the back of her robe was ruffled up at the dimples on her lower back, and the front was completly open with both of her breasts in plain view. Symmetra tried to raise her hands to close the top at the very least, but her arms simply were not responding. She closed her eyes and decided to simply wait out her weakness. The man was between her legs, her breast were the least of his concern. Symmetra was not embarrassed. She was going to use this time to control her breathing and regain her composure.

Junkrat had other thoughts. His teeth dug into her thigh.

Symmetra's eyes snapped open and a shocked noise escaped her mouth as her hands left the bed and clumsily scrambled for the man's head. She just managed to dig her fingers into his tangled hair, getting a grip to yank him away from her abused thigh when his flesh hand spread her soaking sensitive labia open. Her body paused, it knew Junkrat could give it the pleasure that it craved, and it was her hesitation that allowed him to get his mouth back onto her. Soon her hands were weakly trying to force him closer.

He was slower this time. Using the tip of his tongue to trace designs over her swollen clit, before pressing in to suck it into his mouth. He let it go with a lewd pop, before swiping it with the rough top of his tongue.

Symmetra gritted her teeth against the sounds crawling up her throat, but the groans and whimpers were still audible and she knew that Junkrat heard them. The smile pressed to her sensitive flesh after the bitten off whimper of his name would have been hard to miss.

"Ju-junkrat-"

He raised his mouth from her body, meeting her eyes as she struggled to keep her head high enough to see him. He was still grinning. "Yeah shelia? Do ya need somthin'?"

His playful words were enough to force a bit of iron back into Symmetra's spine. She used her grip on the junker's hair to pull herself out of her sprawl to look down her nose at him.

"I am not pa-aying you to _tease_!" The last bit was squealed as Junkrat's hand stopped spreading her open and instead traced two fingers from the top of her slit to her fluttering entrance.

"Well, Miss Symmetra, ya're tha boss." He flashed her one more grin as he dove back to the patch of wet hair between her thighs. Junkrat pressed his sharp nose into her pubes as his fingers barely went inside her, just far enough to spread her entrance as his tongue dipped in and curled.

Symmetra screamed. Her leg that was not being mercilessly pressed to the bed by his prosthetic was immediately hooked behind his head trying to press him closer, her foot pressed flat to his shoulder blades and exerting as much force as she could manage. Her hands spasmed in his hair before trying to pull him in, keep his head steady for her rolling hips.

Junkrat didn't stop. He kept curling and thrusting his tongue even as she spasmed around it. Pulling it out to flick her clit and give it a suck before returning to letting her fuck herself on the wet appendage. His fingers dipped into her, keeping her spread even while his tongue was occupied else where. The long fingers never going past the first knuckle despite her erratically moving hips, following her body's rhythm to keep it wanting. Stopping it from being satisfied by something other than his tongue.

Eventually Symmetra's orgasm petered out. She was left a wrung out mess on her bed. Her thighs were still twitching as she forced the one around his head to fall back over the edge of the bed. Her breasts bounced as she panted, her throat sore from the shriek she had let escape. She released her grip on Junkrat's hair and let her hands fall to the bed after untangling them from the still wet mass.

There, she had removed the appendages keeping him pressed to her. He could now get up and leave her to relax in her pleasure induced haze and collect the shattered remains of her dignity.

Symmetra idly expected him to make an insulting remark as he levered himself to his feet and left. A faint bubble of surprise rose when all he did upon being released from her hold was to begin sucking and licking her formally ignored thigh.

" . . . what are you doing?" Symmetra's voice was quiet and dry as she struggled to make sense of his action in her pleasure drugged state. The job was done. He had given her two absolutely mind blowing orgasms with a minimum of snark. Why was he still on his knees between her thighs?

"Well," said Junkrat as he slid his hands under her legs, gently manipulating them so that her knees rested on his shoulders, "I figure that I better show off my skills yeah? Give it my best so that ya decide to be a," the grin in his voice was audible, "repeat customer." At his last word Junkrat zeroed in on her swollen and raw clit that he now knew the exact location of, sucking it into his mouth gleefully listening to Symmeta's gasp.

Symmetra's legs clamped shut around Junkrat's head in an attempt to protect her oversensitive body, but all the instinctive action did was press him harder against her. Her hands clenched in the rucked up sheets for a moment before she smartened up and tried to reach for his head to push him away. Her hands never got near his hair before her hands were snatched out of the air. Junkrat maneuvered them below her raised hips and locked them I'm place with his metal hand.

Junkrat pressed himself closer to the bed, forcing her knees to cross behind his back in an attempt to gain stability and leverage as her hips were raised farther from the bed. Soon all of her weight that wasn't being barred by the junker was pressing her shoulders into the mattress. Junkrat scrapped his teeth against her clit. Symmetra yelped.

"Nononono, Juuuunkrat! I- You- WE cannot do this! I am too sensitive!!" Symmetra squeaked the last of the word as Junkrat caught her clit between his teeth and added just the slightest pressure. Her body tensed and shuddered, not quite an orgasm, but already the coil in her stomach was tightening, and she was not ready for another!

Junkrat ignored her and pressed his tongue into her cunt, moving as if her were kissing her on her mouth. Slow, firm movements instead of fast flicks. His tongue pressed into her walls, curling inside of her and then tugging out, pulling at her opening. He released his mouth from her for a moment, his voice was a throaty growl sending vibrations into her legs from his chest. "Come on Symmetra, I wanna see how many times you can go off before ya run outta juice." His next touch made her give a choked scream as her clit was once again abused, her body spasming in another orgasm.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Symmetra woke up in pain. She felt as if she had done hundreds of sit ups the night before. She tried to lever herself up on the bed, only to pause in confusion at why she was wearing a bathrobe in bed. She moved her hips, and as her insides twanged in pain she was hit by an avalanche of memories. Hiring Junkrat. Letting him into her room. Him on his knees before her. His tongue inside of her, his lips on her. Her hands being pressed into the bed, her thighs clenching his head.

_-she couldn't think, she could only just move. her legs were spread wide, Junkrat taking advantage of her flexibility to press her legs flat. His fingers gently petting her slit, slowly up and down as she begged for them inside of her-_

_-Symmetra with tears in her eyes as Junkrat slowly thrust her own single finger inside of her, not allowing her to add another or go faster. her leg propped up on his arm as he tongued the back of her knee to the rhythm of her finger, her orgasm getting closer-_

_-"Junkrat, Junkrat, Junkrat! Please, no more. no, no no NO! AHHHH!" "There's a good girl, ya can have that third finger now~" "hah, ah! whimper."--_

_-"Symmetra? Shelia? . . . ya ok?"-_

. . . She must have passed out under his ministrations at some point.

Symmetra would be angry, both at how he had deviated from their contract and how he had seen her utterly without control or composure. But she . . . felt so good. Every muscle that she had was pleasantly sex sore. Her shoulders were relaxed and the headache that had always been at the edge of her awareness was gone. She hadn't felt this good in years.

Surely this result was worth the trouble . . .

Symmetra was waffling back and forth on wether or not the pleasure and how good she felt was worth dealing the the uncontrollable junker. He hadn't disobeyed her rules, he hadn't pressed his own fingers inside of her even while she was begging for them. He hadn't taken liberties with her body. He had simply been too . . . generous. Surely that was something that she could handle?

Symmetra debated with herself as she climbed out of bed, staggering a bit before gaining her balance. She didn't bother to change as she picked up her shower tote and a fresh change of clothes.

It wasn't until she was beneath the hot water, her hands covered in a white soapy lather that she deeply regretted her decision to hirer the junker.

* * *

 

Symmetra was in her workshop when the door slammed open and a angry Australian distracted her from her newest project.

"Oi! Shelia, the pay for the job's a little light! Where's the rest of my money?!"

Symmetra refused to turn around, keeping her eyes on her hard light construction as she answered, "It was discussed in the contract that there would be penalties if there was unsatisfactory results."

Symmetra was suddenly in shadow as heat sunk into her back. She spun quickly to face to chest with Junkrat. She lifted her head, the back of her neck warming as she made eye contract with the man. He was squinting at her in disbelief. "Unsatisfactory? Shelia, I made you pass out after your ninth orgasm. What was unsatisfactory about that?!"

Symmetra backed away from the man, and he let her, his eyes tracking her as came to a sudden halt two feet away. Symmetra looked away and crossed her arms, but very purposely kept her body straight. "Your performance was satisfactory-"

"Then why are ya skimping me?!?" The junker threw his arms out, "I worked hard for that money shelia!"

Symmetra felt a shot of anger and couldn't help but to reach down and lift the front of her slitted skirt away from her thighs, widening her stance a bit so that he could clearly see them, "I happen to find results such as these, very unsatisfactory. It was in the contract that marks were not to be left. Be happy that I paid you at all."

Junkrat stalled, freezing with his arms in the air as he stared at her thighs. The two lopsided smiley faces that adorned the flesh seemed to smirk at him as he was visited with vivid memories of placing them there. He licked his lips as his pupils dilated.

"Ah, well. I guess I can't fault ya too much then." His eyes darted up to her face as she dropped her skirt back into place, seeming to realize all at once that she was essentally giving him a show, red spreading across her cheeks. The memories of the last time he had seen her blush rushed to the front of his mind. "I'll tell ya what, as an apology, I'll give ya a discount for the next time ya hire me."

Symmetra strode forward suddenly, giving Junkrat a wide space as she headed for the door, "What makes you think that I will be hiring you again?" She had to get away from him. She was not yet mentally prepared to be alone with him.

Junkrat shouted after her as his eyes watched the bounce and roll of her hips as she hurried away, "Like ya said shelia, ya found me satisfactory!"

Symmetra dearly regretted her decision to hire the junker.

But not enough to write off doing it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Symmetra didn't notice in the story.
> 
> -Junkrat stole the pillow he was kneeling on.  
> -Junkrat came in his shorts twice by humping the bed.  
> -Roadhog was right outside the door the whole time reading a book.  
> -Junkrat was spelling his name when he was drawing patterns on her clit.


End file.
